Help:Forums
Wikia's wiki-style forums are adapted wiki pages that are automatically organized with index pages, based on the DPLforum extension. Each forum comes with two default sub-forums, named "Help desk" (for help topics) and "Watercooler" (for discussing the wiki). You can customize your sub-forums with different names, or add additional sub-forums. How do I use the forums? Each forum has an input box that allows you to type a title for a new discussion and press a button to create it. The page is loaded with a template, which ensures that the page has the correct category for indexing. It's important not to delete this template when you write your message. Once the page is saved, it is an ordinary page with name starting with "Forum:" and has become a new thread listed on the forum's index page. Other contributors can then add to the page in the same way as to other wiki pages. Pages with new messages are moved to the top of the list, and are shown in bold and with an icon. To add your own comments to a discussion, click "edit" as with any other wiki page, use one or more colons (:) to indent your comments beneath the comment you are replying to, and sign your name and the date/time by typing four tildes (~~~~) or clicking the "signature" button above the edit box or the equivalent markup symbol below it. You can view all recent changes for the forum by clicking the link above the forum list. How do I add new sub-forums? Small communities may not need sub-forums other than "Help Desk" and "Watercooler", but as your community grows you may want to add new ones to address particular topics. Step 1 A new forum can be added by editing Forum:Index on your wiki. To add a forum, copy the following code from this page to Forum:Index on your Wikia, after the previous tag if there are any. namespace=Forum category=Name of forum title=Name of forum shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true The only part of this code that needs editing is the "Name of forum" after "category" and "title". This can be set as anything you choose, and will show in the index and in the navigation links at the top of each page. Step 2 Once this is saved, there will be a link to the new forum page. Go to this page, edit it, and copy in this code: Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums Nothing usually needs changing in this text. However, there is occasionally an issue with in the preload= section (highlighted in red). If you find the template not preloading, change this to the name of the template specifically. So if the Forum name is Forum:Gossip, create the preload template as Template:Forumheader/Gossip and change the preload line to '''preload=Template:Forumheader/Gossip'.'' Step 3 The last thing to do is to set up a template to be loaded when someone adds a page to the new forum. This should be at "Template:Forumheader/Name of forum", changing the name to the same forum name you used in the index. This should contain the following: Again, "Name of forum" needs to be changed to the new forum's name. Once this is saved, the forum is complete. Can I customize the forums further? As with many elements of Wikia, many aspects of this can be changed. The layout, the template style, the items shown in the index, the new messages icon .... You could, for example, have an image appear automatically at the top of each page added, or have new messages show in red text. It's also possible to use the same code as above to make sub-sub-forums such as "Forum:Help/technical". For this, the first code should be put into the parent forum page instead of the index. The input box forms can have an instructional template displayed above the edit box, using the "editintro" parameter. See for details. Small correction desirable for some recently-created wikis New English-language wikis created between about 10 December 2008 and 5 January 2009 may have a little non-essential code at the end of each "Template:Forumheader/''Name of forum''", which will reproduce as a nuisance on each forum item. If your "Template:Forumheader/Help desk" and "Template:Forumheader/Watercooler" (and any others created since by copying code) have, after the "Be sure to sign your edits with four tildes ~~~~ -->", the following: " ", delete the "noinclude" tags and the template inside them; do the same with individual forum items that have the same extra code creating a "Template documentation" box above the edited content. Category:Help